Back Off
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: Donghae is jealous over Siwon over flirting with Eunhyuk. They've been like it for days but Donghae hasn't said a word about it. But when Siwon kisses Eunhyuk, on the lips, right in front of Donghae in a live concert, Donghae finally explodes.
1. Summary and details

Title: Back Off

Summary: Donghae is jealous over Siwon over flirting with Eunhyuk. They've been like it for days but Donghae hasn't said a word about it. But when Siwon kisses Eunhyuk, on the lips, right in front of Donghae in a live concert, Donghae finally explodes. Warning: Yaoi and a little violence [just a hint, nothing major]. EunHae

Genre: Romance and Drama

Rating: T for Teen

Couples involved in this story: KangTeuk, KyuMin, EunHae, KiYung, a little SiEun, SiChul [at the end], and YeWook

Disclaimer: I really do hate repeating myself over and over again. You all know I don't own SuJu or Korea!


	2. Make a move

Back Off

Chapter One: Make a move

Donghae sighed, watching everyone having fun outside. He was sitting on the back porch under an umbrella that attached to a round wooden table. Everyone else was either playing in the pool, playing football, or laying on the grass. Donghae looked at Yesung and Ryeowook. Ryeowook was laying on the grass, shirtless. Yesung was laying next to him, feeding him some purple grapes. Ryeowook would happily eat them, occasionally nibbling Yesung's fingertips, causing Yesung to giggle and give him a soft peck on the lips. Donghae looked at Kyuhyun and Sungmin, who were the in the pool. Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around Sungmin's waist and picked him up. Sungmin squealed but started giggling when Kyuhyun twirled around. Kyuhyun puts him down after a few rounds of spinning and Sungmin turned around in his arms, still smiling. He cupped Kyuhyun's face in his hands and brought his lips to Kyuhyun's, their eyes fluttering closed. Donghae cringed slighty as they started to make out. Donghae looked at Kangin and Leeteuk. He chuckled. Heechul, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Hankyung, Shindong, Kangin, and Leeteuk were all playing football. Leeteuk had the ball and Kangin was trying to get it away from him. But Leeteuk would smoothly dodge Kangin's attempts to catch him with a smirk on his lips. It didn't take long for Kangin to finally wrap his arms around Leeteuk's waist and picked him up, causing Leeteuk squeal and then giggle. Leeteuk tossed the ball to his teammate, Eunhyuk, but Kangin didn't let go of Leeteuk just yet as Siwon ran after Eunhyuk, wanting the ball. Kangin puts Leeteuk down and Leeteuk turned around in his arms. Kangin smiled, causing Leeteuk to smile, and leaned down.

"You're a hand full, you know that?" Kangin whispered. Leeteuk softly giggled and closed his eyes as thier lips made contact. Leeteuk formed fists and gently placed them on the side of Kangin's neck as Kangin laid his hands on Leeteuk's slim waist. Donghae looked at Eunhyuk, who dodged Siwon's tackle with a smirk on his face. Siwon fell to the ground, causing Eunhyuk to laugh. Siwon stood up and groaned. He then continued to try to catch him.

"Stay still for once!" Siwon yelled. Eunhyuk laughed and continued running. Donghae sighed and looked down. He twirled his straw around in his Hawaiian Fruit Punch and rested his chin on his palm. Kibum noticed Donghae being along and nudged Hankyung. Hankyung looked at Donghae and pouted slightly.

"Donghae is all alone." He said. Kibum nods.

"You wanna go see what's up with him?" He asked. Hankyung smiled and nods. They walked up to Donghae, who looked up at them as they sat down at the table.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up? Why aren't you out there having fun?" Donghae asked.

"Nevermind us, Fishy. Why are _**you **_ out here all a lone?" Kibum said. Donghae sighed and looked away from them. He then smirked. Kibum was confused and followed Donghae's gaze and smirked also. Eunhyuk dodged Siwon's tackle, making Siwon fall face first in mud and everyone laughed. Siwon groaned and got up, whipping his face off. He grabbed Eunhyuk from behind and threw him over his shoulder. Eunhyuk exclaimed and started to pound his fists on Siwon's back, telling him to put him down. But Siwon ignored him and threw him into the lake. They all laughed again. Eunhyuk surfaced and ran after Siwon. Kibum looked at Donghae, who was frowning again and staring blankly at his drink.

"Donghae, why aren't you having fun with the rest of us?" Hankyung said.

"Have you guys noticed that...Siwon and Eunhyuk have been flirting a lot lately?" Donghae said, ignoring Hankyung's question. Hankyung and Kibum exchanged confused shrugs.

"Now that I think about it, they have. It's been going on for awhile. And to be honest, it's been bugging me. I thought Siwon was into Heechul." Hankyung said. Donghae raised his head.

"Exactly. I just don't understand the sudden change." He said. Kibum eyed Donghae carefully before leaning in with a sincere smile on his lips.

"You're jealous, aren't you, Hae?" He said.

"Eh?" Hankyung said and looked at his boyfriend. Donghae stared long and hard at Kibum before sighing.

"Why haven't you made a move? You know you could of stopped this." Kibum said. Donghae shook his head no and leaned back in his chair.

"I didn't want to infere with their friendship or whatever you call it nowadays. I didn't want to ruin anything between them." He said. Kibum opened his mouth to say something back but decided not to say anything and clamp his mouth shut.

"Fishy, you should make a move." Hankyung said before standing up. Donghae looked at him.

"He's right. You should make a move before before Siwon steals Eunhyuk away from you once and for all." Hankyung said. Donghae sighed.

"Come on, Bummie. Let's go to the lake. I'm really hot." Hankyung said. Kibum nods and stood. Hankyung grinned and threw Kibum over his shoulder, making Kibum squeal in surprise. Hankyung ran down the lawn, making everyone stop what they were doing and watched. Hankyung make Tarzan noises before jumping in the lake with Kibum over his shoulder. They all laughed and shrugged. Kyuhyun got out of the pool and helped Sungmin out. Kyuhyun gave him a peck on the lips before he ran and jumped into the lake. Sungmin laughed and jumped into the lake also. Everyone else shrugged and joined them. Kangin noticed Donghae being a loner. He got out of the lake and walked over to him.

"Kangin-sshi? What are you doing?" Leeteuk said from the water. Donghae looked up at Kangin.

"Kangin-sshi?" He said, confused.

"Stop being a loner. Have some fun." Kangin said and threw Donghae over his shoulder. Eunhyuk laughed and clapped. Donghae pounds his fists on Kangin's muscular back [not like Kangin could feel it anyway] as Kangin walked to the lake.

"Put me down!" Donghae yelled. They all laughed and Kangin ran and jumped into the lake, bringing Donghae with him. Donghae rose to the surface and jumped on Kangin's back, his arms wrapping around his neck, and tried to strangle him. They all laughed and pried Donghae off of him. Donghae splashed Kangin, who laughed and splashed him back. Donghae smiled and they all ended up having a splashing war. Donghae wrapped his arms around Eunhyuk's waist and picked him up. Eunhyuk laughs, putting his hands on Donghae's, and resting his head against Donghae's shoulder. Donghae used Eunhyuk as a shield so he didn't get splashed.

AN HOUR LATER

They all decided to make some food. Kibum worked on the grill while everyone helped out bring the tables, the napkins, the plates, the forks, etc out. Donghae, Eunhyuk, and Hankyung worked on bring out the tables and setting them up. Shindong, Leeteuk, and Kangin worked on bring the silverware, plates [paper plates], and plastic cups out. Yesung, Ryeowook, and Sungmin grabbed some chairs. Kyuhyun, Siwon, and Heechul worked on bring the hamburgers and hotdogs to Kibum. Leeteuk came out, his arms full of silverware and cups that Shindong shoved into his arms. Siwon chuckled and helped him set the table. Shindong and Kangin came out, carrying a small fridge that had the soda and the rest of the hamburgers and hotdogs. Sungmin fixed the chairs around the long table on the back porch while Kyuhyun put the umbrellas over the table. Hankyung came out with a boombox and played some of their songs on the radio. He blasted it so everyone could hear it. About an half an hour later, the food was ready and it was set up on the table. Everyone lined up to pick their food. The reason why they were having such a big celebration is because it's Kyuhyun's birthday.

Kyuhyun was putting some food on his paper plated when a pair of arms slipped around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. Kyuhyun smiled and Sungmin kissed his neck.

"Happy birthday, Kyu." He said sweetly. Kyuhyun turned his head and placed a loving and soft kiss on Sungmin's lips.

"Gomawo, Sungminnie." He said. Sungmin smiled and watched him put some more food on his plate before he sat down at the table with the others, who were happily chatting away and devouring the delicious food. Eunhyuk was at the end. He sat next to Donghae. Donghae sat next to Siwon. Siwon sat next to Heechul. Heechul sat next to Yesung. Yesung sat next to Ryeowook. Ryeowook sat next to Shindong. And across from all of them, was the rest of the band. Across from Shindong, was their leader, Leeteuk. Leeteuk was sitting next to his fiancee, Kangin. Kangin was sitting next to Kibum. Kibum was sitting next to Hankyung. Hankyung was sitting next to Sungmin. And Sungmin was sitting next to the birthday boy and his boyfriend, Kyuhyun. They all happily chatted away and ate their food.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Note: I do plan on making this story a 2 chapter story. So, the next chapter will be the last chapter. This is my second shortest story, besides 'It's You', in which I just finished today. I hope you like my story^^ review please!


	3. If he was a bomb, he would explode

Back Off

Chapter 2: If he was bomb, he would explode

Donghae inhaled and fixed his clothing. It was the day of the concert in Seoul, South Korea. It was good being back in Korea and they were happy about it. But Donghae was both nervous and happy about the concert. He's just hoping that nothing will go on between Eunhyuk and Siwon. He doesn't want anything to happen. He feels like Eunhyuk's relationships with him has been weakening a lot lately. Eunhyuk has been spending more and more time with Siwon instead of Donghae. And Donghae is convinced that Eunhyuk doesn't want him in his life anymore. He jealous, worried, and scared currently. But he's mostly confused on what he should do now. His bandmembers, more like brothers to him, tell him that he should make a move. But Donghae is a little too scared to do that. He doesn't want to freak Eunhyuk out.

There was a knock of Donghae's door. Donghae sighed. He hoped for no visitors. He looked at the door. "Come in." He said. The door opened and Leeteuk poked his head in. "Teukkie oppa?" He said. Leeteuk smiled.

"We're waiting for you." He said. Donghae nods and they walked out on stage. The crowd cheered as they all walked out on stage and got into their places. The first song that they were going to perform was 'Don't Don'. After the song ended, the crowd cheered louder and the band members started talking about each other and their weird and odd habits. Donghae clenched his fists when Siwon wrapped his arms around Eunhyuk's waist and rested his chin on Eunhyuk's shoulder. Without Donghae noticing, Eunhyuk tensed. Honestly, he was tired of having Siwon all over him these past few days. He looked at Donghae, who was looking down. He looked like he was trying to control his anger or something.

The crowd cheered when Siwon hugged Eunhyuk around the waist, making Siwon smirk. They all chanted 'fan service! fan service!'. Eunhyuk narrowed his eyes slightly at Donghae. Siwon let's go of Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk noticed Donghae unclenched his fists and he relaxed a little bit. He rose his head and looked straight at him. Siwon came in front of Eunhyuk, grabbing Eunhyuk's attention, and kissed him softly on the lips. The crowd cheered loudly. Donghae's world stopped. But then he narrowed his eyes angerly and walked over to Siwon, who broke the kiss. Eunhyuk was mostly shocked and pissed off. Donghae shoved Siwon away from Eunhyuk and got in front of him. Siwon laughed and waved his hands, thinking Donghae is just a playing a jealous joke. But he wasn't joking. He was truly pissed off. He finally blew.

"Don't you EVER kiss him again." Donghae said.

"It's alright, Hae. We're just joking around. We didn't mean the kiss. It was fake." Siwon said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Eunhyuk said, poking his head around from behind Donghae. He had an eyebrow raised. Donghae stared at Siwon with an angry look.

"I don't fucking care if it was a joke. Don't you fucking touch him ever again." He said, getting closer. Siwon looked at him and saw pure rage in Donghae's eyes. Siwon's smile faded and he looked horrified. Eunhyuk looked at Leeteuk, who had a face that said 'uh-oh'. Eunhyuk looked back at Donghae, who shoved Siwon again but harder.

"Got it?" He said. The crowd went dead silent and they all watched. Leeteuk gently grabbed Donghae's arm.

"Come on guys. We can't fight this out. We need to talk this out. Please don't get aggressive, Hae." Leeteuk said. Donghae shoved Leeteuk away from him. Leeteuk lost his balance and fell off the stage, a 5 foot drop the concret floor. Donghae's eyes widened and he looked down at the injured oppa.

"Teukkie!" Kangin cried as he ran down the stairs of the stage and got beside him. Leeteuk was on his side, holding his ribcage and gasping for air. "He can't breath. Looks like he broke a rib or two." Kangin said, his voice full of concern and worry.

"M-Mianhae." Donghae said. Kangin knew Donghae didn't mean it but he was still angry at him. Donghae felt bad but his anger took over again when Siwon hid behind Eunhyuk. Donghae charged for Siwon but Eunhyuk put his hands on Donghae's chest and stopped him. Donghae looked at him. Their faces were kind of close. Eunhyuk looked him the eye, his eyes begging him not to get mad. Donghae stared at him before sighing. He gently took Eunhyuk's hands off of his chest before storming off stage and giving Siwon a harsh shove. The room was completely silent.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Kangin said as he lifted Leeteuk in his arms, bridle-saddle. The crowd suddenly started cheering. Kangin and everyone else looked at them, confused.

"Donghae was a great actor! Omo!" One girl yelled.

"He looks truly scary! I wonder if they are doing a movie!" Another yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!" Hankyung yelled on the top of his lungs. They all silenced and looked at him. "THERE IS NO FUCKING CAMERAS AROUND HERE! DIDN'T YOU NOTICE? THIS IS NOT A JOKE, PEOPLE! THIS IS REAL! DONGHAE **REALLY **GOT AGGRESSIVE TOWARDS SIWON! WHAT JUST HAPPENED WAS FOR REAL!" Hankyung yelled.

"Open your eyes and pay attention for now own. Stop jumping to stupid conclusions like that." Kibum said, angerly. The crowd's eyes widened.

"Leeteuk is hurt. Mianhae, everyone. The conert is cancelled. We need to bring our oppa to the hospital. **NOW.**" Kangin said as he walked out off the stage with a gasping Leeteuk in his arms. Eunhyuk took Kangin's wireless microphone off and took his off also before running after Donghae.

"I don't care if Eunhyuk or Donghae are coming or not. We need to go now." Heechul said as he took off his wireless microphone. Eunhyuk ran backstage and looked left to right. He saw Donghae walking down the hallway. He angrly took off his wireless microphone and threw it to the side. Eunhyuk pursued him.

"Fishy! Wait up!" Eunhyuk said. Donghae stopped, rolled his eyes, and sighed. He turned around, only to be tightly embraced by Eunhyuk. Donghae was shocked. "Calm down, Fishy. Please." Eunhyuk said. Donghae sighed and hugged him back.

"Mianhae." He said. Eunhyuk let's go of him and cupped his face in his hands.

"You scared me when you got aggressive, Hae. Please don't be mad." He said.

"Then what am I supposed to, Hyukkie? I finally got sick and tired of the games Siwon and you played together." Donghae said.

"We were only trying to make you jealous, Fishy. Look. I've been getting annoyed because Siwon has been all over me lately. I told him straight up that I didn't want to make you jealous anymore and that I wanted to confront my feelings to you immediatly. Siwon understood but then he pulled a move on me just a few minutes ago. I don't blame you for getting mad. But please...just listen to me and believe me when I say this. I'm truly sorry for hurting you, Hae. Saranghae." Eunhyuk said. Donghae scanned his face, looking for the right words to say.

"Y-You mean it?" He said. Eunhyuk nods. Donghae blushed slightly and he looked down. Due to Donghae's shyness, Eunhyuk smiled. "N-Nado saranghae, Hyukkie." Donghae said. Eunhyuk raised Donghae's head and placed his lips on his. Donghae closed his eyes and kissed back, pulling him closer to his body.

THE NEXT DAY-At the hospital-Leeteuk's room

Leeteuk was sitting on the edge of the band. Kangin was in front of him, bending down and holding his hands. Leeteuk stood up and looked at Kangin in the eyes and Kangin continued to talk to him. Wrappings were around Leeteuk's ribcage. He ended up breaking 2 ribs and cracking another. But he's perfectly fine. He's going to be released out of the hospital that afternoon.

Leeteuk started giggling when Kangin kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids, and his nose. He stopped giggling and Kangin placed a loving kiss on his lips. Someone knock on the door. Kangin looked at the door and wondered who it could be.

"Come in." Kangin said. Leeteuk looked at the door as it opened. Eunhyuk came in with someone hiding behind him.

"Hyukkie? What are you doing here? And who is that hiding behind you?" Kangin said.

"If I tell you, do not get mad, alright? He's not here to piss you guys off. He's here to apologize." Eunhyuk said. Kangin sighed, knowing it was Donghae.

"Fine, fine. I know it's Donghae anyway." He said. Donghae poked his head up from Eunhyuk's right shoulder.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Your shoes." Kangin answered. They all looked at his pure white shoes. "You always wear those because Eunhyuk gave you them. "He said. Donghae blushed a light shade of pink. Eunhyuk chuckled and moved aside. Donghae hesitated at first but stepped forward, not daring to looked Kangin in the eye.

"I'm really sorry about hurting you, oppa. I didn't mean to. I shouldn't have gotten out of control like that. I'm truly and deeply sorry for putting you in the hospital. I'm truly and deeply sorry that I've made so much chaos since yesterday. M-Mianhae!" Donghae said and bowed. Kangin looked at Leeteuk, who looked at him with a look in his eye.

"I believe him. He's telling the truth, Kangin-sshi. Don't be mad at him. He didn't mean to do it." Leeteuk whispered. Kangin nods and walked over to Donghane and put his hand on his shoulder. Donghae slowly stood up straight and hesitantly look at Kangin, who smiled at him.

"It's alright, Fishy. I forgive you." He said.

"R-Really?" Donghae stammered. Kangin nods. "Gomawo." He said. Kangin smiled and nods again before joining Leeteuk's side.

"Besides, Siwon was being a little clingy to Hyukkie the past few days. He deserved to get scream at." He said. Donghae smiled and nods.

"I agree." He said. Leeteuk looked at Donghae.

"So...you and Hyukkie dating?" He said. Donghae blushed and nods. Kangin smiled and pats Donghae's shoulder.

"About time, buddy. About time." He said. Donghae smiled and looked at Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk looked at him and smiled. He came over to Donghae and slipped his arm around his waist. Donghae wrapped his arm around his shoulders and looked at Kangin.

"I'm glad you two finally got ingaged." He said. Kangin chuckled and looked at Leeteuk, who smiled sweetly at him. He blushed a light shade of pink and looked down.

"Me too. I love him so much right now." Kangin said. Leeteuk blushed a little more and Eunhyuk chuckled.

"I love you too, Kangin-sshi." Leeteuk said. Kangin went over to Leeteuk and gently grabbed his chin and lifted his head up. Leeteuk looked up at him and Kangin gently pressed his lips to Leeteuk's. Leeteuk closed his eyes and kissed back without even thinking twice. Leeteuk gently balled his fists and puts them on the sides of Kangin's neck. Kangin let's go of Leeteuk's chin and put his hands on his hips, gently pulling him closer as they entered a make-out session. Eunhyuk and Donghae looked at each other. 'Should we leave?' Eunhyuk mouthed. Donghae smiled and gave him a long and passionate kiss before nodding. They silently walked out of the hospital room and shut the door behind him. They walked out of the hospital, hand in hand.

"So, now that we're dating and stuff, why don't we go on a date or go get some lunch?" Donghae said as they walked down the street. Eunhyuk smiled and looked ahead.

"Either way, it's completely fine with me as long as it's with you." He said. Donghae chuckled and looked at him.

"That is so cheesey, you know that?" He said. Eunhyuk laughed and looked at him.

"I know. But it's true." He said. Donghae smiled and Eunhyuk gave him a peck on the lips. "So how about going on a date?" Eunhyuk said, happily.

"Sure. I'll go wherever you want to go, Hyukkie." Donghae said. Eunhyuk thought.

"How about that park we used to hang out at when we were young? You think it's still there?" He said. Donghae nods.

"In fact, they put a new playground in it." He said. Eunhyuk pouted slightly.

"But the old playground is full of our memories. We even carved our names in the wooden swingset." He said. Donghae smiled and he saw the playground ahead of them. It was empty. Donghae looked at him and got in front of him.

"Follow me. I've got a surprise for you." He said. Eunhyuk stared at him, strangely. Donghae pulled him along until they reached the swing set. He faced one of the poles, where a wooden plate was nailed into. Eunhyuk gasped as he laid eyes on it. Their engravings were there. It had _Eunhyuk loves Donghae 4ever_ and it was surrounded by a heart. Eunhyuk gawked at it.

"H-How did you..?" Eunhyuk whispered. Donghae smiled and looked at the wooden plate.

"I was able to convince the contruction workers to save this peace of us. I told him I was from Super Junior and he glady, and immediatly, accepted my request. He offered it to me but I said I want it bolted on this new one." He said. Eunhyuk looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" He said.

"Because this is where I wanted to create new memories of us and still get reminded of the old us while we're at it." Donghae said. Eunhyuk smiled and Donghae looked at him. Eunhyuk chuckled. "What?" Donghae said, a smile forming on his lips.

"You're probably the most romantic person I have ever met." Eunhyuk said. Donghae faced him and gathered him in his arms, putting his forehead to his.

"I suppose that's a good thing, ne?" He said. Eunhyuk smiled and placed his hand on the side of Donghae's neck.

"That's a very good thing." He said. Donghae leaned in but Eunhyuk playfully shoved him away.

"What now?" Donghae said, smiling. Eunhyuk smiled teasingly and points at him.

"You can only have me if you can catch me." He said, backing up. Donghae smiled at him and ran after him. Eunhyuk exclaimed and ran. "No fair! You gave me no warning!" He said, running. Donghae laughed. And soon enough, he was able to wrap his arms around Eunhyuk's waist and fall onto the ground with Eunhyuk in his arms. Eunhyuk chuckled and turned around in his arms, his body ontop of Donghae's. Donghae smiled back and Eunhyuk leaned in, pressing his lips to his lover's lips. Donghae closed his eyes and kissed back. There...they lay in the grass...only moved by each other...only in love with each other...deeply caring for one another...

In a game of hide-and-seek with love, you're it and you have to find love. But who knows...maybe love finds you in an unexpected moment.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think of my story? :] Did you like it? Review please! Let me know how I did^^


End file.
